Talk:Comment Section Central/@comment-44643443-20200116085649/@comment-27921095-20200116133900
From least to greatest: Silver Vs. Mewtwo - While I'd love for Silver to earn Shadow some redemeption, it's basically just the same match and Mewtwo has better opponents to cone back and fight. Plus, Ben hated this MU almost as much as Frieza. Silver Vs. Cable - I personally just don't see it. I personally believe it's one of Silver's best matches but I feel like Cable will be saved for soneone else. A grown man with guns and TK against a young pyschokinetic rodent just doesn't have mass appeal either. Silver Vs. Axl - I can totally see this happening, but I feel like the connections are rather barebones and we've already seen how Sonic characters fare against the Mega Man X characters. Might just seem like Metal Sonic Vs. Zero 2.0 with worse connections to boot. Silver Vs. Trunks - I dislike it, but this is a popular match and is even liked among the researchers. Sure, it's been done to death on DBX and OMM, but that doesn't diminish it's chances of happening at all IMO. I also am aware it's literally just Shadow Vs. Vegeta 2.0 which also takes sone points away from it but it's so high up because it's so natural and easy to think of. Plus, a composite Trunks and Silver have the potential to be a really fun match. The conmections are rather basic, but Trunks was the inspiration for Silver so, again, it's only natural you pit the OG up against the imitation/copy. But I have a little faith they'll recognize that Trunks and Silver have better MUs and that it's a boring and uninspired MU that's rather obvious and redundant after Shadow Vs. Vegeta. Then again, the RT are DBZ fans and a few dislike Silver, especially Ben, so... Silver Vs. Ness - Okay, hear me out. While I originally considered this one of the least likely, I slowly began to realize that it's got a lot of things going for it. Their connections are surprsingly there unlike a few of Silver's other matches (of which half of his matches boil down to "they're psychic/psychokinetic" while the other half boil down to "they both time travel"). They also have abilities that'd be interesting to see interact and how the other deals with them. Ness is also the last OG 12 member left besides Jigglypuff (who, let's face it, is the least likely to appear in a DB due to lack of interesting opponents) and IMO has been due for a while now as the last major Nintendo franchise full of people who can actually fight (beyond Splatoon but MUs are rather sparse for them like with Jigglypuff) not represented yet. It also introduces a new series to DB and is the only Silver match that doesn't involve using a character from a series already represented in DB and it's got appeal and recognizability. The only downsides I can imagine are Ness maybe having better MUs because he kinda stomps Silver (but when has that stopped DB before), Ness being somewhat niche, and lack of matching renders for a TN.